Howl's Moving Castle Short Fanfics
by Polyonymous Smith
Summary: if yu love comedy read it.
1. Prologue

**Howl's Moving Castle Short fanfics **

**I, Polyonymous Smith, PS for short will make short fanfics about Howl's Moving Castle. If you do not know why it is called 'Short Fanfics' read my first story: _Spirited Away Short Fanfics_ that is if you know the movie Spirited Away. I like to call my parodies short fanfics.**

**I must warn you this is a PARODY. PARODY. PAROOOOOOOODY. **

**Well, I must start the story now. Please jump to the next chapter.**

**(This prologue is so short. Guess that's why I called it SHORT fanfics.) **

**PS out.**

**See ya.**

**This is a parody.**

**Do not get offended.**

**What are you doing?**

**Go read the next chapter.**

**STOP reading this.**

**I said STOP.**

**STOP. **

**Well you know what I mean right?**

**I should be the one who should stop right?**

**Ok, ok, I'll stop.**


	2. Do you freakin remember?

**Short fanfic #1: Do you freakin remember? By: Howl and Sophie**

_After the freakin' war…_

"Hey Howl, Do you freakin remember the freakin time I visited you in the freakin past?" asked Sophie.

"Freakin yeah, why?"

"Well… I have a freakin question, WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU FREAKIN SWALLOW A FREAKIN STAR?"

"Why? Do you think it's freakin stupid?"

"freakin yeah!"

"I have a freakin question too! WHY THE HECK DID YOU FREAKIN MESS MY FREAKIN HAIR? YOU FREAKIN SABOTAGED ME ON FREAKIN PURPOSE!"

"NO I FREAKIN' DIDN'T!"

Calcifer interrupted their fight and asked "Hey guys, have you seen my freakin shower cap?"

Howl and Sophie looked at each other and said "WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU NEED A FREAKIN SHOWER CAP! YOU'RE A FREAKIN FIRE DEMON! DON'T YOU FREAKIN REMEMBER?"

"Oh yeah. I freakin forgot."

**The End! **

**Yes. Yes I know. Redundancy. I like being redundant you know? Like Max-Ernest. If you don't know him. Good. **

**I love the word 'freakin or freaking or freak' yup. I love them. Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. **

**Well, see ya!**

**PS out.**


	3. Prince Justin: Dogs Howl!

**Short Fanfic #2: Prince Justin(Turnip Head): Dogs Howl!**

"Let's see… I've stopped the war, I have great hair, and I live in a palace…but…still no girl friend!" said Prince Justin a.k.a Turnip Head."I'm so lonely. How will I solve my lonliness?" he continued.

"Prince Justin?" asked Madame Sulliman.

"Madame Sulliman!" he exclaimed. "I have a great idea for me to get a bride! What if, I make you murder Howl so I can get him out of the way between Sophie and me?" he suggested.

Madame Sulliman transformed to Howl's appearance.

"That seems like a very evil plan, Prince Justine." said Howl.

"H-Howl?" he stammered. He looked nervous and ashamed but regained his pride eventually. "GUARDS!"

"Oops. I guess I didn't think this through." Said Howl frustrated. He then transformed into Heen. (Madame Sulliman's asthmatic dog)

The real Madame Sulliman went into the room and saw her dog. "Heen?" she asked.

Howl in Heen's appearance rushed to his master.

"You're back! I'll prepare you a nice dinner!" she said.

"No! That dog is howl!" said Prince Justin. He said this so fast you have to be a rapper to understand what he said.

"Very good Prince Justin. Dogs howl!"

"NO! What I meant was - never mind." He sighed.

**The End! **

**Second short fanfic people! I don't know what to say. Just read the next chapter.**

**PS out.**


	4. Why do I never get a girlfriend?

**Short Fanfic #3: Why do I never get a girlfriend?**

"Howl, why do I never get a girlfriend?" Prince Justin a.k.a Turnip head asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Howl.

"Well… Every girl in the kingdom likes you!"

"That's true."

Prince Justin sighed.

"Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe girls think they're too unworthy of your royal awesomeness."

Prince Justin nodded proudly.

"Or maybe girls think you're too handsome for them…Well you're not as handsome as me…but still too handsome for the women in the village."

He nodded again and a little irritated of what Howl said.

"…or…"

"Or what?"

"No, it can't be."

"What?"

'Or…can it?"

"What what is it?"

"Girls think you're…GAY!"

"W-WHAAAAT?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME HOMOSEXUAL DUDE!"

"aww…" Prince Justin sighed.

**The End!**

**Last short fanfic, I'm deeply sorry for making 3 chapters only. I guess I was too lazy to think of another chapter. Again I must apologize. (I so freakin hate saying sorry that I keep on saying sorry! Arghhh!) well see next time! **

**Read my _Naruto Short Fanfics! _**

**PS out.**


End file.
